Por favor Profesor Whitlock
by Srita Maddox1326
Summary: Cuando bella entra en pánico durante un examen, sabiendo que va a reprobar, decide seducir al profesor whitlock de física y su situación va de mal en peor. Él reconoce su farsa y amenaza con reprobarla, pero bellano se detendrá ante nada para conseguir lo que quiere.
1. Chapter 1

Por favor, Whitlock Profesor

ARGUMENTO:

Cuando Bella entra en pánico durante un examen,

sabiendo que va a reprobar, decide seducir al profesor Whitlock de

física y su situación va de mal en peor. Él reconoce su farsa y

amenaza con reprobarla, pero Bella no se detendrá ante nada

para conseguir lo que quiere.


	2. Chapter 2

Me hice hacia atrás en el pupitre, con la esperanza de que cuando cerrara mis ojos y los abriera de nuevo, los números y las palabras se tradujeran a un idioma que yo entendiera. Mi corazón golpeaba mientras escuchaba a todos los demás garabateando a la distancia. Al parecer, el examen semestral no era difícil para nadie más. Eche un vistazo al reloj. Solo tenía media hora para completar veinte preguntas de física.

Cogí el lápiz y le di vueltas entre mis dedos, mirando fijamente a las preguntas como si en la página se revelaran las respuestas.

¿La fuerza centrípeta? Cuál es la longitud del brazo de una llave inglesa con una masa de 10k y un par de…

Mi cerebro no podía conjurar las respuestas, ni podía dar sentido a nada en la página. Mire el reloj y me di cuenta de que habían pasado 10 minutos mientras yo estaba en pánico por no ser capaz de responder a cualquier cosa. Tenía que

pasar este examen. Si no pasaba la clase de física, no sería capaz de aplicar para la escuela de enfermería en el verano y tendría que esperar otro año.

—Cinco minutos para terminar.

La voz del profesor Whitlock me sacó de mi ensoñación. Apresuradamente garabateé números al azar, en cada uno de los espacios en blanco en las operaciones, con la esperanza de obtener al menos la mitad de ellas correctas. Las personas estaban empezando a levantarse, con los exámenes en la mano antes de salir del salón.

— ¡Se acabo el tiempo! Por favor, pasen sus exámenes hacia delante.

Deje mi lápiz y miré tristemente mi medio terminada prueba. No había manera de aprobar esto. Esperé hasta que el resto de la clase se había ido y me acerqué al profesor whitlock. No era un hombre que expresara calidez, pero tal vez podría ser razonable. Tal vez pudiera pedirle créditos adicionales.

—profesor Whitlock, —dije tímidamente, acercándome hasta el escritorio.

—¿Si? Bella, —dijo, mirándome con sus gafas mientras recogía sus cosas.

Yo jugueteaba con el dobladillo de mi falda mientras miraba fijamente los papeles del examen.

—Estoy muy preocupada por mi prueba. No creo haberlo hecho bien. Yo pensé que había estudiado lo suficiente, pero… —me atraganté con un nudo en la garganta. —No sabía nada del examen y si no lo paso, no voy a ser capaz de entrar en la escuela de enfermería, —balbuceé mientras sollozaba.

El profesor Whitlock me miró, su boca era una línea apretada.

—Realmente no has estudiado este año y ya te he dado varias oportunidades.

—Lo sé. ¡Lo siento! —grité. —Por favor, por favor deme otra oportunidad. Hare cualquier cosa.

Me tomó de la mano y pasó su glacial mirada de profesor Whitlock de arriba a abajo de mi cuerpo. Yo llevaba una blusa escotada que daba una muestra de mi escote. Mi sostén azul era visible a través de la blusa, mi coño se apretó cuando sentí su mirada estudiando mis cualidades. Era un hombre guapo, tenía el pelo marrón salpicado de gris, su abdomen estaba apretado por los años de ejercicio.

Él suspiró.

—Tal vez hay algo que podamos hacer. Podemos ignorar este examen y te voy a tomar otro el viernes.

—Oh, gracias, profesor Whitlock. —Yo estaba agradecida, pero sabía que nunca sería capaz de pasar sin su ayuda.

—Toma asiento y vamos a repasar esto, —me indicó.

Me acerqué a un asiento lo más cercano posible al de él y crucé las piernas. Vi sus ojos moverse hacia mis muslos expuestos. Él se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a buscar entre los papeles del examen.

—Bien, Bella. Bueno, aquí vamos.

Tal vez había una manera de poder salir de este examen entera. Puse mi codo sobre la mesa y apoyé la cabeza en mis manos. Yo sabía que el profesor Whitlock tendría una buena vista de mis pechos acunados por mi corpiño push-up.

—Bueno, la primera pregunta te está pidiendo la fuerza aplicada para viajar por una rampa. ¿Recuerdas la ecuación?

Él me miró y sus ojos viajaron un instante por mi escote y subieron de nuevo a mis ojos. Sonriendo, interiormente, parpadeé lentamente.

—Umm. Fuerza, tiempo y algo.

—Fuerza, tiempo y distancia. Pero ya que estás en una rampa, necesitas algo más para usar el coseno.

—Correcto, —le dije. Me incliné y agarré el lápiz que tenía en el pupitre. Mis pechos fueron empujados contra su brazo pude sentir su cálido aliento. Garabateé la ecuación en el papel

—¿Es ésta?

—Um, —hizo una pausa. —Sí.

Sonreí ante su respuesta nerviosa. Podía sentir la humedad en mi ropa interior mientras esperaba con anticipación. Sabía que tendría que tratar de estar más cerca de él, pero no quería asustarlo.

—Vamos a pasar a la siguiente. Esto se refiere a torsión. ¿Recuerdas que la fuerza centrípeta y la aceleración esta relacionadas?

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y sacudí la cabeza.

—No, profesor Whitlock, —admití. —¡Oh, espere! —Me apoyé en su brazo de nuevo y comencé a dibujar una imagen de un péndulo. —La torsión es igual a la aceleración centrípeta, cuando tiene una masa en una cuerda, ¿verdad? —respiré en su oreja.

—No, eso es tensión, —dijo en voz baja. Mi mano cayó a su muslo y se lo apreté.

—En realidad. estoy detectado una cierta tensión aquí. — Se rió nerviosamente, pero no quitó mi mano.

—¿Estoy en lo correcto, profesor Whitlock?

Una protuberancia comenzó a formarse en sus pantalones de tweed, y empecé a masajearla con mis manos. Suspiró profundamente en mi oído y su mano aparto mi pelo espeso y oscuro. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron mis pechos.

—Esto está mal, —me murmuró. —Yo no debería estar haciendo esto con una estudiante.

No hice caso de sus protestas cuando me levanté y me senté a horcajadas sobre su cintura. Mi ropa interior estaba empapada. Quería que él calmara el dolor de mi coño.

Él jaló mi blusa, los botones saltaron. Mientras la mirada hambrienta de sus ojos fueron directo a mis pechos mientras eran liberados.

Yo estaba suavemente montado su polla de arriba abajo a través de sus pantalones, mientras guiaba su cara hacia mis tetas. Sus labios chuparon y lamieron mientras mi carne se ponía de gallina y me quedaba sin aliento. Con los pulgares, me bajó el sujetador y comenzó a acariciar mis sensibles pezones con movimientos circulares. Su lengua y su boca chuparon un pezón, mientras se endurecía al instante. Me chupó el otro hasta que estuvo de un color rojo brillante.

Su boca y labios se burlaban de mis pezones enviando fuego hacia abajo. Yo estaba tan mojada que podía ver una mancha oscura en los pantalones del profesor whitlock. Su polla era como una barra de metal, y la quería pronto dentro de mí.

-Por favor, Whitlock profesor,-le suplique.

Yo sabía que quería follarme. Se inclinó sobre mí, aplastando mis tetas con su cara. Su mano se deslizó por la parte de atrás de mi falda y me acarició suavemente el culo.

Su otra mano viajó hacia abajo y encontró mi coño. Deslizó su dedo medio contra los pliegues de mi clítoris, mis jugos empaparon su dedo.

—Estas muy mojada ya.

—¡Por favor, profesor Whitlock! —le rogué fervientemente. Mi coño se mantenía apretado, sufriendo por su polla.

Besó mis tetas y su boca recorrió hacia mi oído, fue algo salvaje. Su dedo corazón seguí deslizándose por mi clítoris con un ritmo tortuoso. Para mi sorpresa, yo respiraba agitadamente en su oído. Estaba siendo seducida.

De repente, su dedo se hundió dentro de mi coño. Di un grito ahogado, mientras se deslizaba por mi carne sensible, pero no podía sentir nada. Estaba demasiado húmeda. Metió otro dedo y los llevó profundamente a mi interior. Sacudí mis caderas un poco, pero el profesor whitlock retiró los dedos. Podía oler mi excitación en todas partes, quitó la mano de mi falda. Mientras untaba mis jugos en mi cara y me hacia tragar sus dedos, dejando saborearme a mí misma. Lamí hasta la última gota de sus manos, y luego llevó mi cara hacia la suya y me besó con fuerza. Su lengua se precipitó en el interior y jugó con la mía, luego me empujó lejos.

Me quedé muy sorprendida cuando me levantó suavemente y me puso en la otra silla.

—Está bien, Bella Me puedes buscar en horas de oficina si deseas estudiar para tu examen.

—Pero, profesor Whitlock. —protesté. ¿Por qué no quería follar conmigo?

—No soy tonto, —dijo con voz aguda. —Si intentas hacer de nuevo esto te voy a reprobar.

Las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos y miré mi regazo, avergonzada. Me paré de la silla y recogí mis cosas antes de precipitarme hacia la puerta. Me metí en el baño más cercano y me escondí dentro de un cubículo. Estaba incómodamente húmeda y mi coño todavía estaba palpitando. Metí mi mano en mi falda y los dedos en mi interior. No era tan bueno como los del profesor Whitlock, dedos ásperos y callosos, pero al menos servían para follarme. Di tres golpes duros en mi punto G, mis dedos haciendo un sonido mojado. Abrí mis piernas y deslicé tres dedos en mi interior, sentí como mi vagina se contraía contra mis dedos, una ola de alivio me inundó.

Limpié mis dedos con un poco de papel higiénico y sequé mis empapadas bragas. Seguí imaginándome la cara enojada del profesor Whitlock, sus palabras condescendientes resonando en mi cabeza. Nunca nadie me había hecho sentir tan inconsciente. Lo voy a conseguir, pensé con rabia. Él va a estar rogando por follarme en poco tiempo.

Con la decisión tomada, me abroché la blusa y me detuve a aplicarme un poco de maquillaje.


	3. Chapter 3

Me detuve ante la puerta del profesor Whitlock, ajustando mi pelo. Asegurándome de que mi busto era visible. Me había quitado las bragas y las había metido en mi bolso. Mi coño ya estaba empezando a humedecerse con el pensamiento de los dedos del profesor Whitlock masajeando mi clítoris. Golpeé la puerta y la abrí.

El profesor Whitlock estaba sentado detrás de su enorme escritorio, estaba golpeando con impaciencia con un lápiz contra el escritorio.

-Hola profesor Whitlock.

—Bella, pasa y siéntate.

Apreté mis labios mientras me sentaba, acomodando mi falda debajo de mí.

—Tengo tu examen aquí, —dijo moviendo las hojas de papel delante de mí. —Has hecho un mal examen, mucho peor de lo que pensaba.

—Lo siento, profesor Whitlock, —murmuré.

Él levanto una ceja y me mostró la prueba llena de marcas rojas.

—Bien, vamos a seguir con esto. Estábamos en la pregunta tres.

Me incliné hacia delante y miré la mesa.

—No puedo leer el examen desde aquí.

El profesor Whitlock me miró con suspicacia y le hizo señas a la silla a su lado. Me levanté y me senté junto a él, crucé las piernas. Sabía que si miraba hacia abajo se iba a dar cuenta que no traía ropa interior.

—¿Recuerdas la ecuación de la fuerza, Bella?

Mordí mi labio, pretendiendo verme como si estuviera pensando.

-Um, no.

Dejó la prueba con un suspiro y se quitó las gafas.

—¿Recuerdas algo de mi clase? No eres más que una estúpida puta, ¿No?

El calor subió por mis mejillas.

-Uh ...

—Vamos quiero que me lo digas, —tomó mi muñeca y la apretó dolorosamente. Su mirada estaba fija en mis pechos.

—Soy una estúpida puta, —me sentí ridícula diciéndolo, pero la ira del profesor Whitlock empezó a despertarme. Podía sentir los jugos de mi coño corriendo por mis muslos.

El desgarró mi blusa y movió los tirantes de mi sujetador. Luego me quitó el sostén, exponiendo mis grandes tetas. El impacto atravesó mi estómago cuando enterró su cara con bigote en mis pechos y los hizo chocar entre sí.

—¡Oh, profesor Whitlock! —jadeé cuando comenzó a lamerlos y chuparlos. Grité mientras mordía mis pezones y los chupaba sus ojos.

—¡Ahora levántate y dóblate sobre el escritorio.

De repente, me sentí nerviosa. Me mordí el labio por la anticipación.

—¿Me subo sobre el escritorio?

Estaba respirando con dificultad mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

—¡Dóblate ahora!

Di un salto ante su grito y de mala gana me incliné sobre el escritorio, pero él no estaba feliz. Sentí su mano en mi espalda empujándome hacia abajo.

—Si, así. Ahora extiende los brazos. Quiero ver como tus

tetas se estrellan contra el escritorio.

Lo hice como una oferta, me sentía incómodamente expuesta. Él subió la parte de atrás de mi falda y sentí una brisa fresca en mi culo, mi coño se apretó. Se estaba hinchando dolorosamente.

El profesor Whitlock me cogió por el cuello y me bajé, acomodándome. ¡BOFETADA!

Grité cuando me dio una fuerte bofetada en mi expuesto culo. Apenas tuve tiempo para recuperarme antes de que otra aterrizara en la misma mejilla. Grité cada vez y me retorcí bajo su mano, pero entonces el grito fue interrumpido por un gemido cuando me dio una dura palmada en el coño. Yo podía sentir la humedad difundirse por toda mis mejillas mientras me golpeaba una y otra vez.

-Buen ambiente deuda-rugió.

- ¡Por favor Whitlock profesor! -Lloré.

Dejó de abofetearme mientras yo sollozaba en el escritorio. Las mejillas de mi culo me escocían mucho, pero mi coño me dolía.

—¿Has aprendido tu lección? —dijo, presionando excitación contra mi pierna

—¡No!

—Muy bien, entonces.

Escuché como desabrochaba sus pantalones y se los bajaba. Sus ásperas manos se apoderaron de mi cintura y sentí algo duro entrando en mi coño.

Oh, por favor Follame! Pensamiento desesperadamente.

El profesor Whitlock lanzo un gruñido cuando su polla se deslizó dentro de mí. Estuve a punto de dar un grito de alivio, pero su pene estaba entrando y saliendo muy lentamente. Intenté resistirme y aumentar la velocidad, pero me tenía aprisionada con su cuerpo. No podía moverme ni un milímetro. El escritorio se estaba clavando dolorosamente en mi cintura.

Empezó a empujar su polla más rápido, y yo gemía de placer. Cada empuje hacía que el escritorio se me clavara más en la cintura. Lo apreté con el placer de él golpeándome, las paredes de mi coño se cerraron alrededor de su pene. Los sonidos de humedad, golpeando, me estaban conduciendo cerca del límite. Una de sus manos acariciaba mi pecho. Mientras golpeaba dentro de mi tan duro como podía, mis rodillas golpeaban en el escritorio. Grité cuando llegue a la orilla y me corrí, montando la ola. Pero él siguió golpeando.

Su polla pronto salió, extendió mis nalgas, y se estrello contra mi culo. Fue tan inesperado que grité. Metió los dedos en mi coño y me folló por ambos orificios. Él no había tenido ni un solo orgasmo y yo estaba cerca de mi segundo.

Retiró su polla y se deslizó en contra de mi empapado coño, y comenzó a follar mi coño, una vez más. Nadie nunca me había follado así antes. Me sentía sucia, pero era emocionante. Sus dedos estaban ocupados follando mi culo. Oí su respiración trabajosa mientras él me llenaba hasta la empuñadura y llevaba sus dedos sucios hasta mi boca. Yo los lamí con avidez.

—Eres una puta de mierda.

- ¡Si, Whitlock profesor! -Grite.

Alternó entre follar mi coño y mi culo, nunca entrando en uno de ellos por mucho tiempo. Cada vez que estaba cerca de un orgasmo, él cambiaba y comenzaba de nuevo.

- ¡Por favor, profesor Whitlock! ¡Follame duro!

Sus manos se adelantaron y se apoderaron de mis pezones, retorciéndolos dolorosamente. Estaba gruñendo en voz alta mientras se estrellaba contra mi coño una y otra vez. Mis nudillos se pusieron blancos cuando yo me apoderé del escritorio, mi coño se estaba apretando sobre su polla. Sentí su polla moviendo dentro de mí y gritó mientras se venía en mi interior. Sacó su polla y empujó sus dedos profundamente para recuperar su semen.

—Date la vuelta, —dijo con voz ronca.

Me volví de espaldas, dejando al descubierto mis pechos cuando él trajo su pegajosa mano, cubriendo de esperma mi cara. Tomé su mano y la lamí limpiando el semen. Pude probar mis propios jugos en él y mi coño se apretó de nuevo.

—Ahora híncate y lame todo.

El profesor whitlock estaba sentado semidesnudo en su silla, su polla bañada en los jugos de mi coño y su blanco semen. Me incliné y me puse de rodillas, tomando su polla en mi boca, chupándola. Débilmente limpié su pene y se lo metí de nuevo en los pantalones. ¿Ahora qué?

—Puedes irte, —dijo con brusquedad.

—¿Qué paso con mi examen?

—En lo que a mí respecta, estas reprobada. Te lo advertí, señorita.

—¿Perdón? —grité.

—Ya me has oído, —dijo en un tono de advertencia. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho desnudo.

—¿Y si voy con el decano y le digo que me acosó sexualmente?

El profesor whitlock se congeló por un segundo, pero encubrió su miedo con una sonrisa.

—Está bien. Te doy una C, que es mucho más de lo que te mereces. Pero aún queda un examen final, y no pasaras seguro. A menos que…

—A menos que…—dije, con el temor agitando en mi pecho.

Se puso de pie y se acerco a mí. Agarró mis brazos, y los dejó a cada lado de mi cuerpo para que mis pechos quedaran al descubierto. Sus ojos me recorrieron de arriba y abajo por mi carne expuesta, de color rojo. Había marcas de mordedura por todas mis tetas.

—A menos que bajes en las horas de oficina toda la semana.

—Me parece justo, —estuve de acuerdo.

—Mientras más contento esté con tu esfuerzo, más alta será tu calificación. Te sugiero que empieces ahora. —Con eso se hizo hacia atrás detrás de su escritorio y reanudó su trabajo de calificar exámenes.

¿Qué quería decir en este momento? Me incliné sobre mis rodillas y me arrastré debajo de la mesa. Tal vez podría servirle al mismo tiempo que él trabajaba. Él ni siquiera me miró cuando llegué a sus pantalones y le desabroché el cinturón. Su polla, estaba aún roja de haberme follado, la deslicé fuera de sus pantalones. Y me la tragué.

Oí un leve suspiro entre los garabatos encima de mí y empecé a acariciarlo con mayor rapidez. Su polla ya estaba agrandándose en el interior de mi boca, ahogándome. Pero no me detuve. Al profesor Whitlock no le gustaría que me detuviera, y mi futuro estaba en juego. La saliva de mi boca se escurría por su polla mientras lo succionaba. El sonido de su respiración agitada me excitaba.

Finalmente, no pudo mantener más la representación de calma. Agarró con sus dedos mi cabello y me obligó a tragar su polla. Sus caderas se balanceaban hacia atrás y hacia adelante, mientras encontraba el ritmo que él quería. Salió de mi boca y con una fuerza sorprendente, me levantó en su regazo. Mis piernas se deslizaron a su alrededor y yo jadeaba mientras apresuradamente metía su gruesa polla dentro de mi húmedo coño. Me inclinó sobre el escritorio mientras golpeaba mi coño tan rápido como fuera posible. Los papeles estaban regados, los libros se cayeron del escritorio mientras él me follaba tan duro que valía la pena. Mis manos recorrían sus músculos firmes debajo de su camisa. Sus manos viajaron hacia mi culo y me lo apretó.

-Profesor Whitlock-Grite.

Él golpeo dentro de mí, una, dos, tres veces y gritó. Su cara estaba roja mientras me sentaba, mis piernas todavía envueltas alrededor de su cintura. Él se hincó y sentí cómo lamía la humedad de mi coño y su semen. Su lengua se movía dentro de mí, recopilando todo de ella. Entonces su rostro surgió. Abrí la boca obedientemente mientras me besaba, y yo tragaba el semen blanco y pegajoso.

-Gracias, Whitlock profesor.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno chicas hermosas aquí esta la primera adaptación del libro de Adriana Rossi llamado Por favor, profesor.

Espero que les alla gustado próximamente subiré la próxima adaptación y ya saben se acepta de todo chicas, sea bueno o malo jajajjajaja

Besos

Sra Maddox1326


	5. Chapter 5

Laura Izquierdo:

Me alegro que te haya gustado mi adaptación aunque si soy sincera aún tiene muchos errores que ya reeditaré…..

Danielle Franks:

Gracias hermosa por señalarme mi error en el pairing creo que fue un error sin discusión, créeme yo también lo haría está muy bueno en eso concordamos.

También quiero agradecer a todas las que lo leyeron aunque no hayan dejado un msj se les agradece


End file.
